


Piume sul cuscino

by Raachi



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, feathers - Freeform, spoiler the burning maze (trials of apollo)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Jason si sveglia, ma tutto ciò che trova accanto a sé è il ricordo delle sue piume che rimanevano sul cuscino.





	Piume sul cuscino

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'Italian P0rnFest #12.  
>  **Fandom:** Percy Jackson - Eroi dell'Olimpo  
>  **Personaggi:** Jason Grace/Piper McLean  
>  **Prompt:** gli resta solo il ricordo delle piume che al mattino restavano sul suo cuscino.  
>  **Note:** Contiene spoiler de “Le sfide di Apollo – Il Labirinto di Fuoco”. È la prima volta che scrivo in questo fandom, che Riordan mi perdoni ^^'

 

 

Il trillo della sveglia lo coglie con gli occhi aperti sulla semioscurità della camera. La luce ha vinto la battaglia contro le tapparelle ed è riuscita a filtrarvi attraverso, rischiarando l’ambiente essenziale: la scrivania, la libreria, l’armadio, il letto, il plastico per la nuova Collina dei Templi al Campo Giove.  
La vista è appannata, a causa del sonno e della miopia, e la sottile nebbia non si dirada neppure sbattendo le palpebre sugli occhi stanchi. Inutile cercare gli occhiali: sa che li ha abbandonati tra le pagine dell’album degli schizzi – piante, sezioni e particolari, corredati da note sui materiali da utilizzare, i decori da applicare e la divinità a cui il tempio sarà dedicato –, alla voce “Afrodite/Venere”.  
No, non è crudele ironia, né ripicca. Soltanto un retrogusto amaro che persiste sulla lingua, impregna la bocca e impiastriccia le labbra.  
Jason preme le dita sulla fronte pulsante, tra le sopracciglia arcuate per il fastidio. Ha dormito neanche tre ore, tra la relazione da consegnare e il progetto della Collina. Distende il braccio libero di fronte a sé – per abitudine, per istinto –, nel vuoto della penombra, fino a posare la mano protesa sul cuscino che, nell’inquietudine della notte, è scivolato di lato. Liscia le pieghe della federa con il palmo, strofina per riuscire a sentire qualcosa.  
Qualunque cosa, rilievo, pizzicore.  
_Chi voleva prendere in giro?_  
Non si era mai ridotto a consegnare un compito l’ultimo giorno utile, nonostante i mostri contro cui doveva costantemente combattere per sopravvivere. Allo stesso modo, la riprogettazione del campo di semidei romani e di quello dei greci s’incastrava perfettamente con i vari impegni – le lezioni, lo studio, i club sportivi che aveva scoperto e frequentava con entusiasmo.  
Non perdeva il sonno neppure a causa degli orrendi incubi che a volte lo disturbavano con così tanta prepotenza da cercare il rifugio delle sue braccia, il conforto del suo abbraccio, la dolcezza dei suoi baci, la quiete dei suoi sussurri.  
Jason chiude gli occhi e la sente.  
La vede.  
Le palpebre socchiuse sugli occhi cangianti, ammaliatori più del talento nella sua voce, le dita che gli accarezzano la testa e si perdono tra i corti capelli, il calore che emana il suo corpo, il sapore della sua pelle ambrata.  
L’aria profuma di pane e miele, rassicura e culla morbidamente nell’oblio.  
«È solo un incubo, Jason».  
_Un incubo._  
Uno di quelli che dovrebbero far preoccupare, probabilmente; invece, lei ha la capacità di renderlo innocuo pur di non allarmarlo – adesso che non esistevano profezie a decretare la loro morte imminente e potevano rifletterci su dopo, con più calma.  
Inspira nell’incavo del suo collo, dove le punte dei capelli dal taglio asimmetrico e le piume intrecciate gli solleticano le narici. Non ricorda un’unica volta in cui non le abbia avute indosso, neppure una in cui non sia stato lui a scioglierle.  
Gli scappa uno starnuto e le strappa una risata che smorza trovandole le labbra con le proprie.  
La scia di morbidi baci segna un percorso in discesa e Jason si perde come nel Labirinto. Non sa se continuare, osare e valicare, se fermarsi a riposare come un bambino sul suo petto.  
È lei che decide per entrambi e Jason non ha mai saputo spiegarselo, come lei facesse. Quando e dove avesse imparato a muoversi così bene sotto di lui, ad imprigionare il suo sguardo con quegli occhi che adesso hanno preso in prestito il verde del sottobosco.  
Non vuole credere sia colpa dell’eredità del sangue divino di sua madre. Non solo questo, almeno.  
Eppure, riesce a esercitare su di lui una sorta di incantesimo senza bisogno di appellarsi alle arti magiche.  
Perché, poi, la trova con meno vestiti addosso – glieli ha tolti lui –, che ride mentre la bacia e arriva con le carezze laddove – lo sa – si annulla ogni incertezza.  
I jeans non esistono più. Non esiste la maglia arancione, neppure l’ombra di un calzino su di lui.  
Sono solo corpi nudi, pelli che sfregano tra loro, carni che s’incastrano perfettamente.  
Spinge dentro di lei con urgenza, per scacciare gli ultimi barlumi dell’incubo, per sentire la cantilena del proprio nome pronunciata dalle sue labbra gonfie – terribile tentazione a cui cede ben volentieri.  
Le mani saggiano la tonicità delle sue cosce – e ha imparato con la pratica che spingendole in fuori riusciva a toccare punti tali da farle arricciare le dita dei piedi per il piacere –, salgono sui fianchi per trattenerla un secondo di più, sulla vita snella e sui seni schiacciati contro il proprio petto prima e le mani poi.  
I capezzoli sono duri sotto i palmi, le colline soffici e calde. Li tira e pizzica con le dita fino a quando non sente le sue unghie incidergli la schiena. Allora abbassa la testa e la lingua stuzzica, le labbra succhiano ed è zucchero ciò che gli rimane in bocca, nonostante le perle salate che brillano sulle sue curve.  
Le sfuggono gemiti e mormorii sconnessi, che fanno compagnia ai propri ansiti e pesanti sospiri.  
E, quando diventa tutto più frenetico, affonda le mani ai lati della sua testa. Imprigiona i suoi capelli e stringe le piume nei pugni chiusi – sa che si appiccicheranno ai palmi sudati e l’indomani le troveranno sul cuscino.  
La guarda negli occhi liquidi, così scuri da apparire come tizzoni ardenti.  
E, di colpo, ritorna alla realtà.  
_Piper._  
Jason scatta a sedere con un gemito, fradicio di sudore come se avesse appena corso la maratona annuale della scuola. Ha la gola chiusa in un nodo e un’erezione che pulsa dolorosamente e inumidisce i pantaloni del pigiama.  
Trattiene il disgusto contro sé stesso e le maledizioni tra i denti stretti. Sibila per la frustrazione, perché è facile dare la colpa al retaggio divino quando la verità ferisce più del fuoco greco.  
Nasconde il viso in una mano, puntellandosi con la libera sul cuscino.  
Vuoto.  
È mattina ed è vuoto.  
Jason sa di essere il peggior semidio sulla faccia della terra. E sa che Piper l’ha lasciato a ragione, dopotutto. Come biasimarla?  
Non era stato in grado di scacciare le sue recondite paure, né di proteggerla da esse.  
Non vale come uomo, né come eroe.  
E quel senso di colpa non svanirà mai.  
Così come il ricordo delle sue piume che, al mattino, restavano sul proprio cuscino.

 

 

 

 


End file.
